


Snuggles are the Best Medicine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Snuggles are the Best Medicine

“Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk meeeeeeeee,” Emily moaned as she rolled over into her girlfriend.

JJ had been awake for nearly an hour, but the two of them were sick and she’d had the crap metaphorically beaten out of her over the past few days, so getting out of bed was too difficult to attempt alone. “I promise I will when we’re both feeling better.” The first genuine smile she’d had in days crossed her lips when Emily giggled under her breath.

“That’s not what I meant, but I’m also gonna hold you to it,” she laughed, turning over and rubbing her hand up and down JJ’s arm. “I hate being sick. I have shit to do.”

“Yea, like me.” JJ summoned ever ounce of strength she had to push herself up off the bed. Reaching out, she grabbed Emily’s hands and pulled her up too; they both cocooned themselves in blankets like tasty burritos before leaving the bedroom to hopefully get something into their stomachs. “I’m still a little sick to my stomach.”

Emily’s eyes were still closed; she was swaying back and forth in the middle of the kitchen. “Me too,” she mumbled. “How about just some toast for now? I’m hoping today is the last day of this bullshit.”

“Me too,” JJ said, grabbing a loaf of bread and placing four slices into the toaster. “As long as we take it easy today, it probably will be.” Henry was still with Will for a few days; last thing she wanted to do was make him sick when he had to go back to school after Christmas break. “Also, jelly? I’m feeling jelly this morning.”

“Strawberry,” Emily muttered as she hung her head in her hands and sat at the kitchen table. “Have I said I hate being sick? Because I hate being sick.”

Forever the mom no matter who she was with, JJ placed their toast on separate plates, placed them on the table along with jelly and knives, and kissed the top of Emily’s jet black hair, still mussed up from bed. “I know. Me too. Let’s eat and then maybe take a nice, hot bath?”

“Together?” Emily asked hopefully. Her eyes finally opened at the prospect. They’d barely kissed in days because they’d both been dead.

At the prospect of some sexy time together, Emily quickly finished her toast and went to get a bath ready. JJ followed soon after, lazily walking into the bathroom, drawn by the scent of lavender epsom salts. “It smells nice in here.” She looked down to see Emily already naked in the tub. “And the view is great.”

Emily smiled and reached her hand out from under the water to help JJ in after she’d shed her own clothes, skin prickling at the contrast of hot water and cool air. “Mmmm,” JJ mumbled and sunk lower into the water, her head resting against Emily’s chest. They nearly fell asleep in silence, Emily’s heartbeat pretty much the only thing that could be heard throughout the small bathroom other than the occasional drip of water from the faucet or the honk of a horn outside their window. “The water’s getting cold.” JJ’s skin was again starting to prickle against the cold, so Emily leaned up, let some of the water out and refilled it with hot water.

“Just a few more minutes,” she said lazily. “This is nice.”

After about another hour, Emily opened her eyes and noticed JJ practically asleep, her cheeks flushed with warmth and her skin gently sliding against her own. “Wanna get out now?”

“Sure…how about another nap?”

Emily had been thinking the same thing. “Naked nap.”

After drying off, they sleepily stumbled into bed, took their temperatures, which still reflected low-grade fevers, and fell asleep.

—-

Nearly two hours later, they woke up leisurely feeling 100 times better than they had before. Emily was still tired, as she always was after feeling sick, but JJ practically jumped out of bed, ready to feel like her old self again. “You want something for lunch?”

“We could order Chinese?” Emily suggested. Her stomach was seriously in the mood for broth from wonton soup.

“Mmmmm…yes.” JJ placed the order, while Emily, still wrapped up like a burrito grabbed two adult coloring books and crayons because she was in her 40s and wanted to color goddammit. 

JJ beamed, her head thrown back in laughter when her girlfriend returned with coloring books in hand. They were finally starting to feel better. The rest of the day would just be a nice leisurely way to spend some time together. 

While they waited for their food to arrive, Emily started coloring a beautiful mandala in shades of green, blue and purple; it was actually coming along quite nicely. JJ on the other hand was coloring in a Christmas tree, already wishing for the next holiday season to roll around. They were both so into their own drawings that they almost missed the delivery man arrive with their Chinese food. The man decided to try his luck at asking out a sick JJ until Emily rolled up to the door. “That’s my lady,” she said proudly, kissing JJ’s cheek, and then adding playfully. “Hand over the food and back away.”

“You can call me your lady anytime you want,” she said. Soup was exactly what they needed, and both felt well enough to even eat a couple of the wontons before going back to their coloring, which they eventually brought to a blanket fort so they could watch one of Henry’s Disney movies together. There really wasn’t anything better than coloring and watching Disney movies with the woman you loved.

The rest of the day (which consisted of about four hours considering they’d slept the day away) saw them watching movies, and cuddling on the couch before deciding to turn in early. Despite feeling better, neither of them wanted to push it. Emily grabbed a book she’d been reading, Oranges are Not the Only Fruit by Jeanette Winterson, and snuggled into bed while JJ finished up her phone call with Henry and Will. Upon her return, JJ climbed into bed, warmed up by the covers. Without looking, Emily lifted her arm so that JJ could snuggle against her chest while she continued to read. About 30 minutes later, when Emily finally decided to stop reading, she looked to see JJ sound asleep on her lap, the blanket clutched tightly in her grasp. “Night, love,” she said, deftly moving her bottom half down the bed with JJ’s head still in her lap so as to not wake her.

It brought a smile to her face when JJ moved toward the head of the bed, pulling Emily close as they fell asleep. “Night, Em.”


End file.
